


Friends With The Monster Under My Bed

by Soul4Sale



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fix-it fic, M/M, Mommy!Slit, Post-Canon, daddy!nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Slit sends the Pups to bed feeling more confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With The Monster Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another prompt from Facebook, just a little something to hopefully get me writing again.

"The man in my closet and the girl under my bed are scared, too."

Perhaps it was slightly more creepy coming from a five-year-old boy speaking more or less through his trachea, but as Nux turned his head to regard the Pup standing before him, it was those eyes that really made the scene. The man who had faced death more times than he cared to count stood from his stooped position over the youngest boy, dusted his hands off on his pants, and sighed softly. Licking his ruined lips, he focused on the Pup before him, before the others seemed to crawl out of the woodwork.

"It's just a Firestorm, it'll pass." He encouraged, smiling a little weakly; he remembered his first one as a Pup. Slit had laughed at him; he was probably _still_ laughing.

"Anyway, the girl under your bed has no right to be there. Go kick her out and tell her to get back to work. As for the man in your closet," There was only one man in all of Citadel with a voice like _that_ , "Tell him to suck a nut and get over it. If he can't handle a little storm, he can't be a man." Slit, for all his posturing and pretend hatred, seemed to have settled things a little better this round, the four boys eventually whooping and hollering that they were more fierce than a man and a girl way older than them.

"That doesn't concern you at all, does it?"

"Everyone has skeletons, Nux. Even those kids." Was all Slit would say on the matter before disappearing out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> These are too much fun to write. :/


End file.
